Zombies
Swarmer The Swarmer is the most basic on the game, taking 1-3 hits to kill. They do about 8 damage to your health meaning they can kill you in 12-13 hits meaning that having them in packs of 5+ could get you down your health halfway. They move at a medium speed and can get annoying if they come at you in packs, but just whip out a good ol' regular gun and they'll be splattered to pieces. Make sure your gun also has decent piercing. Sprinter The Sprinter zombie is one of the most annoying zombies in the game. As its name suggests, it's one of the quickest zombies on the game but isn't very strong and can be killed in 1-2 shots. It attacks quickly though, and can kill you in 10 shots, so you have to stay on your guard and kill them before they can reach you. These can get annoying- if you do the 'run-around-the-map' strategy and kill all zombies infront of you as they could take a short cut and hit you. Even more annoying in multiplayer so when you get hit by it at the back or the front,its annoying and its starting to get even faster as you rank upthe other people in multiplayer,to face this you need to run like circle in a short radius as the zombie good chasing you at straight,but not circle,do it a while and shoot it with proper time. Choker (A.K.A Crawler) The Choker zombie is a slow zombie and takes a couple of shots to kill. When it attacks it tries to grab you in someway, but it kills you in about 30 hits so they are easy to deal with. A good idea is to kill this with a fast firing good damage gun. You shouldn't have many problems with these because of it's low damage and speed. Butcher The Butcher is the slowest zombie in the game but one of the most powerful. They do quite some damage and can kill you in 7 hits so be careful, and with a medium-sized attack radius with their kitchen knife they can do some damage. Trying to kill one of these with an SMG isn't a good idea as it takes a full clip of the AUG PARA to kill one. Killing these with a good Assault Rifle, high ROF shotgun, or light machine gun would make these quite easy. These may also become a problem if you try to do the run-around-the-map strategy on Karnivale/Verdamntenstadt/Black isle because once you run around the map, the butchers are too slow and instead of following you, they just either take a shorter route, or just turn around and attack you. Worms (A.K.A Leeches) Worms are not real zombies but are worms that come from butchers once they die. 5 of them appear from each butcher and they sometimes split up and are hard to kill with semi-auto guns, so just whip out a full auto weapon or a decent shotgun with proper timing and they will die easily. They take 1 shot with any weapon but they kill you in around 25 hits, and their attacks are quick so be careful when they come at you in large groups. Shadow (A.K.A Shade/Ghost) The Shadow's unique ability is that it can go through walls and follows you everywhere. I ts damage is the same as the Butcher but is faster. A good idea is to go round in circles so you don't need to go near zombie spawn points and then just shoot where zombies are coming, the Shadow will slowly die. Kill these as soon as they get near you, don't slow down or you will get hit. But there is a possibility that if you slow down and then let it attack you, but at the last second run away, then you will slow it down, but this could get you hit by it or by other zombies. Mamushka (A.K.A Mama/Splitter) The Mamushka is a strong zombie and does not appear until you are a certain rank (Level 5?) and it's unique feature is that once you kill it once, it splits in 2, then those 2 split in to 2 again then 2 again, all from 1 regular Mamushka ! They gradually decrease in health as they divide BUT their damage is still the same at any size (11 hits to kill you) and they move quicker when they are smaller. Using an LMG isn't a good idea unless you have "Fitness" unlocked and you're at a good distance. These can sometimes be dangerous as when you lag, the Mamushka may appear late once you kill the large version of it so stay well away of the spot you killed it or you'll be dead faster than you can blink. Also when you try to attack them by the barricades, try to stay away from the barricade becuase if they break, they will attack you and you'll die. Devastator (A.K.A Dev) The Devastator is currently the largest and most dangerous zombie there is and it appears only after you are a certain rank (Level 10-15?). It will attack by either punching you or doing a ground-pound that has a large area-of-effect. Only 4-5 punches is needed to kill a person with full health and a maximum of 15 ground pounds (furthest distance away). It also constantly spawns a group of 12 skeletons until destroyed. Best way to kill this is to stay well away from him and shoot him with an accurate weapon (MGs are recommended). If you aren't a high rank, use the FN FAL to kill it, or random weapons from the boxes which are usually better. Skeleton (A.K.A Skelie) The Skeleton is the zombie that comes out of the Devastator. They appear in packs of 12 and take 1-2 shots to kill, but they are quite quick, slightly quicker then the Devastator, and they can kill you in around 13 hits. In other words, they're basically re-reanimated zombies. They appear everytime the Dev stops and yells to which they form a circle around him. In Closed-Beta testing, this caused a lot of problems with people flying out the map whenever the skeletons came, but now this has been fixed. (Almost completely, still happens occasionally with LAG from the flamer). Another type of lag the skeletons do is where the Devastator dies (usually after he dies) and you run over some areas where the dev was and then skeletons pop out of nowhere and start hitting you, this is spawn lag. Zombie Nest A Zombie Nest isn't a real zombie but spawns lots and lots of zombies until destroyed. These zombie nests only appear on Purge Mode on Verdammtenstadt/Black isle. They have a very(VERY) high amount of health and if they aren't destroyed quick enough, you will be rampaged as they increase the amount of zombies spawned. IF you have a flamethrower, use that on it as it kills it in seconds, if not... God knows what will happen. I, personally would destroy in a group to get it settled quicker. Category:Browse Category:Useful Pages Category:Popular Pages Category:Strategy Guides Category:All Pages Category:SAS3 Category:Zombies